My Life Would Suck Without You
by BrokenFirePen
Summary: A Puck and Rachel one shot.. Remember when they were doing My Life Would Suck Without You? And around the line where Rachel says: “Said you’d never come back.” and when singing this and she presses her back against Puck’s back? Well… The reaction.


**A Puck/Rachel one shot at the end of Sectionals. Remember when they were doing My Life Would Suck Without You? And around the line where Rachel says: "Said you'd never come back." When singing and she presses her back against Puck's back? Well… The reaction. **

As they all started singing, they got in a line, turning around just before Rachel started singing, creating the domino effect when she began to.

_"Guess this means you're sorry. You're standin' at my door. Guess this means you'll take back, all you said before." _

Everyone started running in a circle, the girl's flipping their hair while the boys went to get cowboy hats for everyone.

_"Like how much you wanted, anyone but me," _she sang, lightly tapping Mike's and Finn's behinds as she said this, trying to hold back a laugh. Then she pressed up against Puck. _"Said you'd never come back, but here you are again." _

It was then that puck got this strange sensation in his belly, like a longing, a wanting.

Then everyone sang: _"'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here, somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life… Would suck… Without you." _

_ "I know that I've got issues," _she and Finn sang together, the boys pounding their fists in the air like they did during the mash-ups. _"But you're pretty messed up too." _Matt, Mike, Kurt, Puck and Finn sat down on the stage, with Artie right next to them, rocking around in a circle. _"Either way I found out, I'm nothing without you." _

_ "'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here, somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life… Would suck… Without you." _

For some strange reason, when Puck saw Rachel standing there, smacking the insides of her thighs rapidly and rocking back and forth, he felt a need to go up to her, too look her in the eye and tell her the one thing they were singing about.

_"'Cause we belong together now, yeah." _Rachel looked at Puck for the briefest second and saw him staring back. She got the feeling in her chest, like she always had when he was looking at her, that pained feeling she'd been getting since they broke up. _"Forever united here, somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life… Would suck… Without you." _

It took everything Puck had to not go over to Rachel, grab her around the waist and kiss her. For Rachel, it was easy for her to concentrate on the song. Singing was her life, but as she repeated the chorus, the only thing on her mind, was Noah.

Just as soon as the song ended, Mr. Schue jumped from his seat, the chair tipping over and sliding on the ground. He ran straight out the door and down the hall, leaving the Glee kids standing in their ending poses.

"Where… Where is he going?" Tina asked, standing up straight and being the first to go to the door, the others following closely behind. Gathering in the hall, right outside the choir room door, they saw Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury, in a loose embrace, kissing on another.

They quickly ran into the choir room, looked at each other for a moment, then burst out into eruptive cheers, Britney and Mike collecting each other up and kissing, Kurt and Mercedes doing a slight dance and hugging each other, Finn and Matt continuously high fiving and giving each other 'man-hugs,' Tina and Artie spinning around in an awkward circle and Santana and Quinn bouncing around and hugging each other. Rachel and Puck stood on opposite sides of the room, Puck rubbing the back of his neck and looking up at her since his head was facing down toward the ground, and Rachel carefully rubbed her hand up and down her arm.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Puck strode across the room, dodging the other's cheer party, and came up to Rachel, looping his arms around her waist and placing his mouth on hers. She was surprised for a moment, but soon, slid her hands up his arms and let them come to a rest on his shoulders, allowing him to pick her up and spin her around.

He broke away from her after a minute, placing her down on the floor. Puck bent down until he was at eye level with her, than leaned forward, stopping when his lips were at her ear, whispering the most romantic thing she'd ever heard, especially considering the song they just sang.

"'Cause we belong together now, Rachel. United forever, here, somehow." He heard her gasp. "You got a piece of me," he whispered, grabbing her hand and placing it over the spot on his chest where his heart would be as he said this. "And honestly. Rachel?" She nodded, her fingers shaking under his hand, which was still placed over hers. "My life would suck without you."


End file.
